1. Field of Invention
Various exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a transistor, a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a transistor having a 3-dimensional structure, a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Nonvolatile memory devices are memory devices that retain stored data even when their power supplies are interrupted. Since the degree of integration of a 2-dimensional nonvolatile memory device configured to form a memory cell in a single-layer on a substrate has reached a limit, a 3-dimensional nonvolatile memory device that vertically stacks memory cells on the substrate has been proposed.
The 3-dimensional nonvolatile memory device includes interlayer insulating layers and gate electrodes, which are alternately stacked, channel layers passing there through, and memory cells stacked along the channel layers. During the manufacturing process of the 3-dimensional nonvolatile memory device, after alternately stacking a plurality of oxide layers and a plurality of nitride layers, the stacked gate electrodes are formed by replacing the plurality of nitride layers with a plurality of conductive layers.
However, there is a concern that the process of replacing the nitride layers with the conductive layers is quite difficult. Particularly, in the process of replacing the nitride layers with the conductive layers, reactive gases remain in stacked materials. The surrounding layers may be damaged by the remaining reactive gases, and thus the characteristics of the memory device may be degraded.